


First Kiss near a Dam tree

by jonogender



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Fluff, Lesbians, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonogender/pseuds/jonogender
Summary: Pjo femslash week day one: firsts





	First Kiss near a Dam tree

Thalia unlocked her apartment door. She felt like shit. Her manager at the stupid Starbucks was getting on her case again. If that asshole knew Thalia was a legendary demigod, he wouldn't be such a dick to her but at last, there's no way she would tell him that.

Honestly who would believe she was a daughter of Zeus who got turned into a tree when she was twelve and when she came back eight years later she was only fifteen. And then just before she turned sixteen she choose to become an immortal huntress with Artemis, only to quit years later because she wanted a mortal life more than she wanted anything. Yup, no one would believe her unless they too were a demigod.

She dropped her jacket on the chair before flipping on the lights.

When she turned away from the light switch, there was her roommate and friend Clarisse la Rue. Clarisse was holding what looked like a baby pine tree in a bright blue pot.

“Thalia… I'm not good with certain emotions. I'm also not good at admitting stuff. Or telling people how I'm feeling. Shit. I don't even know how to say…” Clarisse trailed off. It was a rare thing to see, the Drakon Slayer Clarisse la Rue acting like a little kid with a dorky crush. 

“Clary, are you trying to say what I think you're trying to say? Something that sounds like olive juice or that you want to be my girlfriend.” Thalia asked.

“Yes but now you've gone and fucked up my speech even more than I did.” Clarisse said as she put the plant down. 

“Well don't say it just yet. Grab that plant and follow me. We're going somewhere extra special.” Thalia smirked. 

Clarisse looked at her like she was crazy but shrugged and grabbed the plant. 

❤❤❤❤

Thalia stopped the car when she she reached the edge of Camp Half-Blood. She couldn't see her tree from here but she knew it was close. 

“Thals, can you explain why we're here?” Clarisse asked.

“Think about it with that war driven brain of yours, la Rue.” Thalia smirked as she grabbed the small tree and left the car. She heard Clarisse following close behind her. 

Thalia started running. She wanted to reach her tree before Clarisse realized where they were going. She stopped at the edge of Half-Blood Hill, on the top was her tree. A beautiful pine tree. 

“Come on, war girl. To the tree.” Thalia laughed. She didn't know why she did. She just felt like it. 

Thalia climbed the hill and leaned against the tree. The tree that was her. Clarisse was soon just a foot in front of her.

“I love you. So does tree me.” Thalia said 

“I love you too. Does this mean I can ask you to be my girlfriend?” Clarisse hugged Thalia tightly.

“Fuck yes.” Thalia said before kissing Clarisse. The kiss wasn't perfect and Thalia could tell she shocked Clarisse a little. Also the height difference made it a bit awkward but it was a pretty good kiss.

Thalia looked up at her girlfriend when she pulled away. 

“Now let's put that tiny tree in the ground right next to tree me, I got a knife in my pocket that we can use to dig a hole.” Thalia smiled.

“Gods, I fucking love you. I have a knife in my boot.” Clarisse said.

“So why a tree?” Thalia asked as Clarisse pulled a knife out of her boot. 

“Simple, I thought it would be funny.” 

“I love you.” Thalia sighed. And honestly? She really did love her.


End file.
